


That Was Unexpected

by Midnyt_Tyr



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: Ace find himself in a... not so unpleasant situation with The Huntress at the end of a trial.





	That Was Unexpected

"Alright, boyo. Show me what you've got." Ace smiled, his eyes twinkling at David.

"Hope your ready to lose again, pops." David smiled back, laying his cards down. Ace's jaw dropped.

"Three of a kind. Kings with an Ace kicker. Beat that. Those Jesus sticks are mine!" David laughed.

There wasn't much in the way of money, here in the fog, but the survivors found other ways of amusing themselves in what little peaceful downtime they had. Currently, it was gambling for flashlights. They seem to be the most valueable asset, for now. Granted, the Entity has threatened to change that, soon, but until then, the group was going to abuse the hell out of them.

David leaned forward to sweep the seven utility flashlights over to him when Ace put a hand up.

"Not so fast, boyo. You *almost* got me there." Ace laid his cards out and David spat out a curse.

"YOU FUCKING CHEATER!"

"Not cheating, sonny. Lucky." Ace grinned ear to ear. Jake, who was sitting close to the pair, leaned over to see what Ace dropped. Four Queens with a King. At Jake's snicker, David huffed and sat back down.

"Well, you got lucky... Dammit. I was on a roll."

"Are you *pouting*, David? That's adorable!" Ace teased, moving his flashlights off the table. "You *do* know that these are still for anyone, right? I'm not gonna hog anything."

David nodded. "'Course I do, pops. We're in this together. Besides-"

A loud noise cut the scrapper off. Every survivor stopped short of what they were doing. They knew that sound. Soon, four of them were going to be thrust deeper into the fog, to an unknown, yet far too familiar landscape to play a sick game of cat and mouse with a psychopathic and supernatural killer for the amusment of a more psychotic Entity.

All of the survivors scrambled to grab supplies and figure out what role they wanted to play. Once selected by the Entity, they'd only have a minute to change plans. It was almost always the same:

Meg, Feng, Nea and Jake were natural born runners. If needed, they could take the killer's agression and run him while the team rushed generators.

Claudette, Bill, Quentin and David were the saviors. They could run, but not as good as the others. They were great for stealth, sneaking behind the killer to block backward access or keeping them in pallet stunning range. They were always around for a quick rescue as well.

Dwight, Ace and Laurie were, what David playfully calls them, "Gen Jockeys". Even though that name seems like a jeer, it's actually extremely important. Can't escape if no gens are done, right? They stay in the shadows, first patrolling to figure out which killer they're up against, wait for them to make their rounds, then hop on the generator. They also form a plan of attack. Which gen is the most dangerous? Is it worth repairing it or can we work around it? Are we cornering ourselves? In most cases, they were the ones making the gameplan.

With that being said, those roles aren't set in stone. Each person can do what they want, what the team needs. No to mention, depending on the killer, each strategy changes drastically.

Ideas and roles were determined. Items were picked and enhanced. Offerings for increased luck, thicker fog and darker moonlight were discussed. The Entity's presence was made and four people were selected, the Entity's dark essense swirling around them. Claudette, Feng, David and Ace.

Feng grabbed one of Ace's utility flashlights and equipped it with an intense halogen and sapphire lens. "Don't worry, guys. I will run killer. You do the motors." she said, her accent thick, but her voice mischievious.

"Actually, they're generators." Claudette said softly.

"Well, *I* call them motors. More easy for me to say."

Claudette held her hands up in defense, muttering an apology before checking her medkit for the anti-hemmoraghic syringe. "If I have to use borrowd time, I'll take both hits, then heal. If it doesn't come to that and you get downed near me, I'll get you up."

David cracked his knuckles. "I'm bonded to you guys. Feng, if you need anyone to jump in for you, I'm your man. You good over there, pops?"

Ace nodded. "I've got a nice shiny coin for the two of use, Davey boy. Maybe lady luck will keep smiling on us. If the killer sees all of us bringing in items, you know what will happen." Ace flipped the shiny coin into the campfire, along with David's offering for thicker fog and Claudette's for a darker moon. Feng chucked an entire Vigo's Jar into the fire and hooted. 

"Let's go, boiz!! I'm pumped!"

Ace rolled his eyes. "Gamer kids..."

The foursome were pulled into the void, the only thing echoing were their heartbeats.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace looked around him, surveying the surroundings. Mother's Dwelling. "Shit. And I'm wearing my good shoes." 

He quietly treaded through the mud towards a generator when he heard it. The humming. 

The Huntress.

Now, Ace knew he should be ready to crap himself, but over the past six months of the Huntress, well, hunting them, he's grown a bit fond of the lullaby, often humming it himself. His thoughts would drift to her every now and again and he'd feel a bit sorry for her. He knew her past - the Entity told them about each new Killer as they were brought in - and it was sad. Just like the Hag and maybe even the Nurse and Hillbilly, she didn't ask to be thrust into a bad life. She didn't ask for the world to let her down. She did nothing to deserve the cards dealt to her except sit at the wrong table.

Ace shook his thoughts from his head and ducked down behind a boulder. She soon came into view, searching hungrily for anyone to chase, to maul, to kill. Rapid clicking was heard off to Ace's right and he looked over to see Feng. The Huntress saw her too.

"Heeeeey, sexy lady!" she sang, dancing in between two trees. "Come get me, dude! I'm here!" 

The Huntress growled and took off after her, chasing Feng in a circle around the broken walls. Ace, wanting to watch, started a generator not too far from them, which was, in hindsight, not the smartest idea. When Feng came dashing around a corner, right in front of Ace, she cursed in Mandarin and dove through a window, getting hit by a hatchet. The Huntress turned her attention to Ace the moment she saw him and he bolted, running past a pallet. Feng would kill him if he dropped it, so he left it... Wait, what?

Feng was crouched next to the pallet. When the Huntress began to cross through, she slammed it on her head, stunning her.

Feng began to... what did she call it... "teabag" the Huntress. 

"Zài bǎobǎo de yīnjīng lǐ! Uh-oh..." she dodged a hatchet thrown at her. "Lol! Try again!" she continued her bad mannering. When the Huntress began breaking the pallet, Feng blinded her with the flashlight, yelling, "Sha shaa! Keepo!" before running off.

'I'll never understand these kids...' Ace thought to himself.

He finished his gen after two other gens popped one after the other. Claudette and David were putting in work. A loud, high-pitched scream was heard as Feng was taken down. Ace had just arrived to a generator that Claudette and David were working on. David took off immediately, telling Claudette and Ace to work on the gen quickly as he went for a save. Feng was hung, but the Huntress wasn't leaving.

"Sorry, Claudette. I'm going to help David get to Feng."

"Do what you must. I'll be fine here."

Ace ran towards the hook. David did or said something to piss off the Huntress. She was tracking him good. Ace ran up to Feng and pulled her off the hook, then in the direction of Claudette and the generator.

"You ok, Little Miss?"

Feng nodded. "I'm boosted... And don't call me little."

Less than ten minutes later, the Huntress was chasing her own tail. David lost her, Feng "broke several of her ankles" as she put it and Claudette was waiting by one of the exit gates. Ace and David were on the last generator when a hatchet flew an inch past David's head.

"Oh shit! Commit!" The two men worked quickly. They were almost done! Another hatchet, this time hitting David in the side. He broke away from the gen and flipped off the Huntress, who was closing in on him. He ran away from the generator and dashed away from her swing. She was infuriated. Ace finished the last generator, triggering David's adrenaline. The man sprinted away from the Huntress, but she stopped. Her head turned slowly to look at Ace, who stared back at her.

Her lullably dropped an octave as she raised her axe and began stalking towards him. Ace took off, but slipped in the mud. He recovered quickly, but she gained ground. Ace ran towards an exit gate, seeing Claudette standing in it, motioning for him to hurry. A hatchet hit her right in the gut, then another downed her a second later. This woman wasn't supposed to be this fast! There wasn't enough of a chase for bloodlust...

Oh my God...

Ace saw the flaming totem just as the blunt side of her axe collided with his skull. Everything was getting dark. Shit... He was going to fail this trial...

He watched through darkening vision as Feng distracted the Huntress long enough for Claudette to crawl out, but she was knocked outside as well. David's strong arms hoisted him off the ground and he tried to carry him to another exit gate, but a hatchet to the leg stopped him short.

"Just go, boyo. Don't let her get you too. I'll see you back at the campfire." Ace slurred. It was over. No sense in getting David killed too. David cursed, limping quickly towards the exit. He turned back to look at the Huntress, who'd stopped running and was now stand over Ace, staring at David. She shook her head, "no" slowly.

"Fuck you, bitch." David cursed, stepping backwards and out of the trial, leaving Ace behind.

Ace knew that it was hard for his team to leave. Especially David. He'd no doubt have to talk to the boy later on to tell him that shit like this happens from time to time. He was still fairly new, so he wasn't used to it all, just like Quentin. Still, he feared what was coming next. Would she sacrifice him to the Entity or bury her axe in his skull? Either way, it was going to hurt like hell. 

She lifted him up onto her shoulder - damn, this was a big bitch - and carried him into her dwelling, slamming him on the table in the middle of the room. She looked him over, up and down, tilting her head from left to right. Ace grunted as he tried to sit up and she pushed him back onto the table, his head thunking against the wood. Her hand stayed. It began to move slowly down his chest to his stomach and even furthur. 

Ace's eyes widened. He must've *really* taken a hard hit to the head. "Hey, toots?"

The Huntress' head snapped to look at him.

"I'm pretty banged up here... I don't think I could give you what you're looking for. Blood's not really rushing *there*, y'know?"

The Huntress tilted her her to the side, thinking for a moment before moving away. Ace moved to sit up and a hatchet embedding itself into the table between his legs stopped him cold.

*Don't move.*

Ace nodded, laying back down. He closed his eyes and tried to figure out a gameplan, but all he could think about was how lucky he was that she hadn't killed him. Hell, *she* wanted to get *laid*. Other than the throbbing pain in his head, he was feeling pretty damn good. 

"Ya still got it, Ace." He blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Damn... That feels nice... If I keep having these dreams, the other guys are gonna laugh at me. Heh. Ah well, at least I *can* still dream.'

Ace shifted, rolling his hips up to meet whatever wetness was engulfing his cock. Maybe one ofthe ladies was feeling a little frisky? His head ached. Why did his head hurt so much?

His eyes shot open and he tried to sit up, but a strong hand on his chest held him down. He looked down to see The Huntress, sans mask and veil, staring up into his eyes, his *cock* in her *mouth*... Holy shit...

"Whoa..."

She blinked, daring him to try to move or even speak any more. When a few seconds passed, she went back to what she was doing. Once he was fully erect, she stopped. 

"Aww... Don't stop. That was-" Ace snapped his jaw shut at her glare. Holy *shit*, she's scary!

*Don't speak.*

She removed her clothes, all of them, and crawled onto the table. Her tits were massive. Nice, too. She was built like a damn wrestler, almost all muscle, like a man, but with a pretty nice figure, like a woman. She straddled his hips and began to grind on him, sliding her wetness all over his cock. She moaned, low and deep.

*Now.*

She sheathed him inside of her, gasping as he broke through her hymen.

'Shit, she's a virgin?' Ace gasped at how tight she was.

*Move.*

He rolled his hips up as she rolled hers. Soon, they had a bit of a rythym, her on top, powering down on him and him slamming upward inside of her. She felt amazing and if her moans were anything to go by, she tought the same of him. He reached up and grabbed both breasts in his hands, pinching and rolling her peaked nipples between his fingers. She tightened as an orgasm ripped through her. Ace smiled, using that moment of weakness to switch things up. 

He pushed her off of him and onto her back. Well, let's be real. She *let* him do that. He plunged back inside of her, making her scream out as he hit her sweet spot over and over. He leaned down, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. Her hand on the back of his head kept him there.

*More.*

Ace moved faster, pumped harder. He was close and so was she. Her legs wrapped around him and her fingers in his hair pulled. 

*More...*

He bit down on her nipple and pulled. Not enough to really hurt, but enough to make her back arch. How did he guess she liked it rough?

*More!*

He grabbed her free hand with his and guided it down to her clit, giving it a rub with his fingers. He positioned her fingers over it and she mimicked the movement, moaning loudly at the new sensation. Ace's pace began to faulter as his orgasm sent him crashing. 

"Oh fuck, Anna!"

The Huntress tightened, her own orgasm coating Ace's cock. Ace collapse on top of her, his head buried between her surprisingly soft mounds. She began to hum her lullaby after a few minutes, stroking Ace's hair as he drifted to sleep. He tried to stay awake, but that darkness pulled him into it.

"Anna..."

*Thank you, Ace.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oi! Wake up, you old bastard!" 

Ace's eyes flew open to see David and Feng staring down at him with worried eyes. Ace bolted upright and patted his body down. He was back at the camp. He was in one piece.

His dick wasn't out.

"What happened?" Feng asked. "You were gone so long... We are so sorry..."

"Don't be... She, uhh... We had sex." Ace said softly.

Silence fell over the campfire. David broke it first, whacking Ace on the shoulder.

"Still got jokes, don't you?"

"He's not joking..." Claudette said. "His eyes, they're serious. You're not joking about that, are you?"

Ace shook his head. He then broke out into an insanely wide grin. "It was fucking HOT, too! You should've seen those massive tits!"

"I think that NOED scrambled his brains. The boy's FUBAR." Bill grumbled.

"I don't think he's lying, eh. Anna wants a child. She's apparently attracted to Ace. Maybe she... y'know..." Claudette trailed off.

"Well, sucks to be her. I had a vasectomy about five years ago. But don't tell her that. Maybe she'll keep trying until she gets pregnant. That's fine by me!" Ace laughed.

David rolled his eyes. "A bloomin' cheater... Underhanded bastard..."


End file.
